The present disclosure relates to an electronic device.
Computerized files (electronic files) of documents or the like are sometimes managed by an electronic device. However, in a situation in which files are managed using an electronic device, if a necessary file is erased (mistakenly erased) by an erroneous operation by a user, the erased file cannot be restored. Under the circumstances, various measures are proposed to eliminate the above problem. For example, a recording and reproducing device is proposed which gives a warning when a file for which backup data is absent is to be erased.